1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to equipment enclosures. More particularly, the disclosure concerns enclosures with temperature control apparatus for maintaining temperature controlled equipment within a desired temperature range despite fluctuations in environmental temperature conditions outside the enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, equipment enclosures are often used to house temperature controlled equipment that is designed to operate most efficiently within a prescribed temperature range. Examples include, but are not limited to, enclosures for cellular communications equipment and other apparatus. Such equipment enclosures usually include some type of temperature control functionality in order to provide cooling in hot weather and heating in cold weather. Existing temperature control solutions range from simple fans to complex air conditioning and heating units. Fan systems are inexpensive and have low power demand, but often provide inadequate temperature control. Air conditioning and heating units provide superior temperature control, but are comparatively expensive and have high power demand. It is to improvements in equipment enclosure temperature control that the present disclosure is directed. In particular, the disclosure presents a novel equipment enclosure and temperature control system that is superior to existing fan devices while requiring substantially less power than conventional air conditioning and heating units.